The Mad House
by Pandora's Eye
Summary: A Creepypasta set in an Asylum. You'll soon learn why my name is 'Elodie' and perhaps not 'Melody',accused of being able to see the paranormal and demons,she is sent to The Mad House,where the rest of them are lurking in their cells,waiting.'We all die a little sometimes,it's alright',he whispered.


The Mad House

Chapter 1:I Want Out

**Disclaimer**:I do not own creepypasta apart from my oc,Elodie

BTW:The lyrics used in this story **are not mine**,they are from the band** Hollywood Undead**,who in my opinion,are amazing ;)

* * *

><p>You'll find out why her name is 'Elodie' and perhaps not 'Melody' soon into the story<p>

* * *

><p>Everything happens for a reason.<p>

I closed my eyes,remembering everything.

_''Don't touch me!'',I screamed,kicking and yelling as they descended upon me,trying to wring my arms with shackles and locks. My mother was crying,I was crying and so was my father._

_''Please,my daughter isn't crazy I swear!'',her pathetic screams fell on deaf ears as her voice prolonged to a choked sob. My father held her tight as she tried to come over to me._

_I kicked the first one in the shins and clawed at the other's left eye. I ran,picking up my duffel bag in the process,my feet picking up speed as I ran out the front door. My converse beating the pavement ground. I remember tripping and placing my hands out in front of me,before banging my head against the cold concrete ground and everything fading to darkness._

And here I was now,in a police car,rammed between two young police officers. My hands were rung with shackles as my light blonde hair covered my face. They couldn't see my eyes as my white hoodie was rammed down the front of my face. My feet were crossed and my face was wet and sticky from the tears I had shed so.

My emerald green eyes were glazed over,on the verge of creating a waterfall.

So I bit my trembling lip,unintentionally drawing out blood. I licked it off,shuddering at the metallic taste.. I sniffed and brought my head up to look out of the moving car.

''Oh,the little fighter's awake'',the one on my left commented. I ignored him,taking deep breaths to restrain myself from doing anything violent. He laughed and so did the other. I glared daggers,cursing them heavily.

I felt the vehicle slow to a halt,coming up to a medieval stone building.I sighed as the policeman opened the left side door,getting out of the car. He beckoned me to come out. I sighed and slid myself across the leather seat,wrinkling my noise at the warm smell. I stood in front of the policeman,I could see his eyes,but he couldnt see mine. He was tall with light blonde hair and a straight nose.

I stared into his honey-brown eyes,after a while something flashed in his eyes,it was evidently fear. Satisfied I pushed past him,walking toward the entrance,the entrance of the hell hole.

''The silent type eh?Normally they'd be asking,Why am I here,what did I do?Isnt that right corporal?'',the same policeman called out the last part to the other one,who just guffawed. I scoffed but continued walking.

The first one came a bit closer, I could feel hs presence behind me,he touched the small of my back,possibly indicating that I should move faster. I reflexed and elbowed him in the stomach. He grunted and crumpled to the ground.

''Don't touch me'',I warned. With a wave of his hand,the other policeman restrained me. I didn't struggle or try and fight it,I complied and let him lead the way.

He kept looking at me through the corner of his eye. I looked up trying to distract myself from his gaze. He had dark brown hair in a quiff like fashion,messy almost and dark blue eyes and a scowl on his face. He looked very young,18 at the least,a few years older than me. I swallowed and looked round.

The walls were an opaque white and the ceiling was an almost transparent black,and I swear,I saw a pair of red orbs flash past the ceiling. My eyes fell downward and my heart was racing...but I remained emotionless. The police officer held a grip on my forearm,strong enough for me to rethink escaping,yet gentle enough for me to not complain or attack him.

He unlatched the lock and gently pushed me into the cell.

''This is your new room'',he said,offering a small smile.

I scowled in return as he unlatched me shackles, I was breathing heavily now and he was looking at me nervously,his pupils darting rapidly.I went to the far corner of the cold room as he locked the cell door,looking at me through the bars pitifully,before leaving down the hallway.I was seething,the first thing I saw was a glass cup. I grabbed it before flinging it at the wall,shattering it. I took a few deep breaths before having a complete breakdown. My back slid down the wall and a I curled my knees,hugging them before crying,choking on my sobs.

_I wont cry_

_It'll be fine_

_I'll take my last breath_

_Push it out my chest,till there is nothing left_

I cried myself to sleep that night,waking up to the bright light coming through my curtainless window.I shielded the light with one hand and staggered to my feet,my eyes snapped up to there I heard the lock unlatch.

A short woman with short dark hair that barely came past her ears and dark blue eyes walked in. She came in with a small shy smile and a notepad clutched to her chest.

She cleared her throat and looked at me.

''Hello,Elodie,I'm here so you can get answers'',she said. I looked at her and nodded slightly walking out of my cell with her.

Any questions you'd like to ask'',she started as she walked over to her office table and sat down.

''I'll answer'',

I scrunched up my nose before asking,''Okay,we should start easy,why am I here?'',I questioned,narrowing my eyes as she gave a chuckle.

''Easy,huh?Even though its simple,its also one of the hardest'',

She scurried through some files and flicked through various pages before handing me a file.

_Elodie Fenwick_

_Patient was reported by priest that she was able to view the paranormal,spirits and demons,reported to be delusional and to the point of clawing at someone's eye when help was arriving._

I looked up slowly after I finished reading.

''Is that it?''

The woman slowly nodded.

''Some files are lost but I'll recover them and bring them straight to you'',she offered.

I shook my head.

''I want out of this hellhole'',I hissed before standing up and slamming the damn thing onto the desk.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>Hey guys,this is my first creepypasta fanfiction,Elodie is my oc which I will post on my Paigeeworld account which is xxrainydaysandangelcakexx, :) and sorry if the first part was boring :3

Please leave a review telling me what you think of the story so far because I'd love to continue if you guys like it,have a nice day x


End file.
